Rounding Third
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Jeff bent his upper body down lower so that his face was directly in front of Ashley's. "So tell me, Ashley, which one of us was your biggest mistake?" CenaxAshleyxJeff fewshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just randomly thought of this. It will be short; three chapters for sure. Possibly four. Actually, it should be four chapters: this one, the Cena one, the Jeff one, and then the conclusion. And no OCs!**

Most women would give anything to be in between the two men she was currently with, but she'd rather be in the jungle getting eaten by a lion.

The lion just might have been more friendly.

Sure, Jeff Hardy and John Cena were two of the nicest guys Ashley Massaro had ever met. Both of them treated her just like a gentleman should.

It was just too bad that she screwed them both over, in both the good way and the bad.

It all started when she had a so called "affair" with Jeff Hardy. It was a one night stand and was not supposed to bloom into anything more. Jeff had gotten drunk one night during the European tour. None of the Divas would have anything to do with him…except Ashley, who was equally drunk. A few hours and a morning of picking up clothes later, the two vowed to never discuss their previous endeavors ever again.

Two weeks later, life was back to normal. Both parties involved had stopped thinking about what had happened.

That was, until Ashley started dating John Cena.

And then it only got worse from there.

The three RAW Superstars were sitting in a deserted meeting room in the arena slated to host the evening's show. Ashley was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, her head in her hands. She refused to look at either of the men in the room with her.

John wheeled his chair over to the corner of the room, trying to get as far away from Jeff and Ashley as possible. He was swiveling the chair from side to side with his feet planted on the ground, chewing on his fingernails and staring at the carpet beneath him.

Jeff was at the head of the room, holding his hands behind his back. He glared at the ground while he paced back in forth, thinking of what to say.

And then it hit him.

With an angry look in his eye, he approached the table and stood across from Ashley. He formed his hands into fists and slammed the tops of them onto the surface of the table, bending over to stare at Ashley.

"Damnit, Ashley, look at me," he demanded.

The tone in his voice snapped John out of his trance. He removed his finger from his mouth and stared in surprise at Jeff.

Ashley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up at Jeff with a pained expression on her face.

Jeff bent his upper body down lower so that his face was directly in front of Ashley's.

"So tell me, Ashley, which one of us was your biggest mistake?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the Jeff chapter. Yay.**

**Flashback**

"I think you've had enough," the bartender warned the strange and eclectic man standing in front of him, ordering his tenth straight shot.

"Nah, duuuuuuude man…I can drunk like…twelveteen more…" Jeff stammered, running a shaking hand through his rainbow colored hair.

"You can _drunk_ _twelveteen_ more?" the bartender reiterated, making sure he heard the customer correctly.

"Yeah, isn't that what I said?"

"Look, dude, I legally can't—"

"He's not giving you any trouble, is he?" a statuesque blonde asked, brushing her black and pink bangs out of her eyes.

"You know him? Nah, he's not giving any trouble. I just really can't sell him any more drinks for the night," the bartender explained.

"Come on, Jeff," Ashley said, taking him by the arm and leading him away from the bar. "Let's get you back to the hotel."

"You're really pretty," Jeff smiled, almost falling over and taking Ashley down with him.

"Jeff, you're drunk," Ashley stated, knowing that Jeff wouldn't recognize the obvious.

"I'm just a bit tripsy," Jeff laughed.

"Tripsy?" Ashley asked in disbelief, arching a questioning eyebrow at Jeff.

"Yeah! Tripsy! I am the game! Ashley, get me some beer so I can spit it like him!" Jeff requested, this time nearly falling over a barstool.

"Jeff, we're going to my car now," Ashley said, leading Jeff out to her car.

Twenty minutes later, Jeff and Ashley were standing out of his hotel room. Jeff opened the door and said, "Well, are you coming in?"

"No, Jeff. Maria and I are watching movies tonight. She's still at the bar and she's coming back with some al—You know what? Never mind, Jeff. I'll see you later," Ashley said, patting Jeff on the shoulder before walking off.

* * *

"Maybe you should go and see how he's doing," Maria suggested to Ashley after finishing off her third beer. Maria was only buzzed, but Ashley was gone. Being the lightest girl on the roster, alcohol affected her much more quickly than it did anyone else.

Ashley picked up the remote and turned off _Mean Girls_. "No, I don't want to," she said, now hopping onto the bed and jumping around.

"You're the one that brought him back, so you should be the one to make sure he didn't jump off the balcony. You don't want that, do you, Ashley?" Maria asked.

Ashley jumped up once more before landing on her knees. "I suppose you're right…He's not too far down the hallway…"

Ashley rolled off the bed and landed hard on the floor. She laughed and picked herself back up, stumbling to the door.

Once Ashley closed the door behind herself, Maria picked up her phone and dialed a memorized number. "Matt? She's gone now. See you in five? Great." She smiled to herself and closed her phone, mentally preparing herself for a busy night.

* * *

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked, surprised to see her again so soon.

"I, um…"

Ashley didn't get a chance to answer as Jeff grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room, closing the door.

* * *

"Oh, fuck…" Ashley grumbled as she woke up, placing her palm on her forehead. Her head was throbbing with a hangover's headache, and it didn't help that Jeff was blasting music on his iPod dock. "Aren't you hungover?" she asked.

"Nah, not really," Jeff answered with a shrug. "Look, about last night, I—"

"_No one_ will know about this, okay, Jeff? Everyone already thinks I'm a professional whore. I really don't need this going around as well."

"Your secrets safe with me," Jeff said.

"My secret? You mean _our_ secret."

* * *

"I can't believe she's going out with that freak," Jeff grumbled as he chewed on his ham sandwich.

"Who? Cena?" Brian Kendrick asked.

"Yeah…Ashley's too good for him," Jeff said.

"My mom is too good for him," Brian laughed. "Anyways, why are you so upset about something like that? She's just a girl."

"Yeah, a girl I slept with," Jeff said, then smacked himself in the head.

"No you didn't!" Brian said in shock.

"Yeah, but…look, we're trying to keep it on the down low, so…"

"Yeah, I understand, dude. I wouldn't want that getting out, either."

The two men quickly changed subject, completely unaware that Jillian Hall was sitting just down the table pretending not to pay attention.

Jillian was good at eavesdropping, and that conversation was no exception.

She grinned to herself as she slyly pulled out her Sidekick and typed a quick text message to Melina.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One of the reviews pissed me off to no end. I do not care what pairing you prefer. I specifically state what pairing is in here in the summary. Don't like it? DON'T FUCKING READ IT AND SPAM MY REVIEW SECTION WITH YOUR OPINION THAT DOESN'T MATTER.**

**Rant off.**

**Flashback**

Two weeks after she slept with Jeff Hardy, Ashley started dating John Cena. Everything was fine and dandy. They were the "it" couple of the WWE, both on the screen and off the screen. John used his public image to clear up the whole situation with Ashley and the professional escort situation. News stations and wrestling websites were calling and emailing her to tell her how sorry they were for accusing her of such things. Magazines wrote retractions taking back their previous articles. Everything was perfect.

Jillian Hall was definitely not a fan of perfection.

After she texted Melina, the rumor, or rather the true statement, that Ashley had slept with Jeff Hardy had spread through the locker rooms like wildfire. It was the hot topic of conversation everywhere: in catering, in meetings, in the hotel rooms. No one could shut up about it.

Some were positive about it. "Oh, they would make a cute couple."

Some were negative about it. "What is Jeff doing with a whore like that?" "Why is Ashley dating that druggie freak?"

When John found out, he shrugged it off. He was used to rumors circulating around him and those he was close to.

But after hearing about it over and over, something about that rumor was bugging him. Maybe it wasn't just a rumor.

* * *

It was a RAW that John would like to have forgotten. He was in a city that hated him. He got beat down to a pulp.

It wasn't difficult to see that John wasn't in the best of moods on this particular night.

"John, I heard it from Jeff myself," Jillian said. She was always going around, wanting to stir trouble up. Since she didn't like Ashley, her boyfriend was the perfect candidate.

"Thanks, Jillian. I'll talk to her," John said, rolling his eyes. Part of him didn't believe Jillian, but he wanted to clear the air with Ashley. Since the rumors were going around, she had kind of been avoiding John for obvious reasons.

Later that night, John decided to confront Ashley. "Ash, did you really sleep with Jeff? And _don't_ lie to me."

"I, um…" Ashley stuttered, but there was no fooling those blue eyes of John's. "It was before we were together. I promise," Ashley said at an alarmingly fast rate, wanting to get out of that conversation as soon as possible.

"So you lied to me about your sex life? Way to go, Ashley," John spat at his girlfriend. "You know what? I really think you _are_ a professional whore. Was Jeff one of your clients?" John stormed away from his girlfriend, thinking about calling it off altogether. He cared too much about her to do that, but she didn't need to know that. He wanted her to become afraid of losing him.

So Ashley did what any girl would have done. She started crying.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Ashley said, looking around the unfamiliar hotel room. "John, wake up," Ashley mumbled, shaking the man beside her.

What she saw wasn't the familiar head of brown hair.

She saw the familiar rainbow colored hair next to her.

"JEFF! What am I doing here?" Ashley shrieked, starting to get dressed.

"Ever hear of déjà vu?" Jeff grinned.

Ashley slapped him hard across the face. "Jeff, I'm in love with John."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Final chapter.**

"We're here for a little intervention, Ashley," John growled, joining Jeff in ganging up on the blonde woman in the room with them.

"Are you even going to answer my question, Ashley?" Jeff asked, his fingers drumming on the tabletop.

"I…Neither of you are mistakes," Ashley said with a small smile, hoping her feminine charm would get her out of the situation.

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Ashley," John laughed. He wasn't amused with the situation. He was amused with Ashley's stupidity. "Obviously, your random romps with Jeff weren't enough for you because you started dating me. And clearly, our relationship wasn't good enough for you, either. You had to go _back_ to Jeff."

"I was drunk!" Ashley squealed. "I had no control over my actions!"

"Bullshit, Ash. A drunk mind speaks a sober heart, and actions speak louder than words," John said.

"Oh, don't sicken me with your shitty clichés, John," Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you dare get offensive here, Ashley. You're the one on trial. Don't start getting in our faces when you're the biggest slut in WWE history," Jeff interrupted.

"Trial? First of all, I'm not on any damn trial. I don't see a judge. Second of all, I am _not_ the biggest slut. Jeff, you've pretty much christened every single Diva that's walked through these damn doors. And John, you've openly admitted to fucking like six chicks at once! _You're_ the biggest whore in WWE history," Ashley said, now turning her tone from offensive to defensive.

"But you see, Ashley, I'm not the one caught up in this escort service," John smiled.

"Fuck you," Ashley mumbled.

"Never again, honey. Never again," John said back.

"So it's okay for you two to go and fuck whoever you want, but it's not okay for me to? Since when did having a dick make it okay for you to stick it in whatever is moving closest to you?" Ashley yelled, tossing her hands up in the air.

"Since when did having boobs make it okay to show the world on the pages of a magazine?" Jeff countered.

"Nice one, Jeff," John added.

"Thanks."

"Anyways," Jeff continued, "You never answered my question. Which one of us was your biggest mistake?"

"Both of you are fucking assholes. I hate both of you and both of you were a mistake."

"Wow, Ashley, you really are a professional whore," Jeff said.

"I can't believe I wasted my time on you, Ashley," John said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, looks like even Super Cena fucked up. I'm not the only one that makes mistakes, guys."


End file.
